MySims (PC)
As in the original MySims for the Wii console, the game allows players to develop a small town and build buildings and furniture for the growing population. The game also had the ability to host a limit of 7 other players via an Internet connection. The online feature allowed players to chat, interact and play games like Tag and Hide-and-Seek with online "buddies". Furthermore, it allowed players to construct buildings and create objects to use cooperatively, and to share creations in-game as well as outside the game via email or instant message, allowing other players to use the creations in their towns. Like the Wii version, Sims do not have needs or wants, but eating and sleep are optional. The controls are identical to the Nintendo Wii version, but now you use the keyboard and the mouse to play the game. You use the keyboard to move your Sim around while the mouse clicks and collects essences. Also buildings can be used with both the keyboard and the mouse. You can also use the keyboard to type messages during online mode. The game was recalled from several stores for an unknown reason (possibly because it was slow for most computers or it held glitches). Alternatively, you can get an online download of MySims from the GameStop website. The game may also be brought at the EA Store. On November 26, 2011, EA shut down the online servers for the game. All online features like connecting with your friends and visiting each others' gardens are now defunct. It is still possible to visit your garden offline and there is the option to log in, but it now comes up with an error message reading: 'Could not find Back-End Server'. Features Apart from creating a custom Mii-like character, players may also modify their houses and build furniture and appliances using a selection of building blocks. This gives the player more building options, allowing them to create objects by using blueprints, a change from the usual virtual catalog found in The Sims. There are 80 characters with whom the player may interact in the Wii version (30 characters in the Nintendo DS version), such as a mad scientist, a magician, a librarian, a pizza chef, and a martial arts teacher. Some of these characters may ask the player to build things for them. As with previous Sims games, meeting people and forming relationships is a major gameplay focus. Becoming a Sim's best friend will earn the player either a special blueprint not available anywhere else in the game, or a style of clothing for their wardrobe. Players can also earn blueprints by performing tasks for Commercial Sims (Sims who have their own businesses). Typically this involves building around 5-10 items for the townspeople, depending on the Star Level (the 1-5 level) of the player's town and the essences they have access to. A feature new to MySims is essences. They can be found in various locations in town or by interacting with townsfolk or objects. Essences are used for a number of things including paint for the walls of houses, construction of items, as well as decoration. Special features The PC version is a special edition of MySims, including Gardens, new exclusive characters, several brand new blueprints, and more essences. Six new commercial townsfolk (1 for each interest) are found around Star Level 3. There is also a new beeping noise associated with the Prospector. Gardens MySims for the PC includes Gardens, where there are new essences, such as Penguins. In it, you can invite your friends, build objects, and have several different lots you can build houses that you can put anything you want in it. The online works similarly to Friend Codes in Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. You must have each other registered in a roster. Each player's Gardens has their own exclusive essences, so you must meet with friends to collect them all. Characters There are a total of 74 Sims in Wii version of MySims. Although in the PC version of the game there are a bonus 6 Sims who are referred to as Uber Sims and these Sims only appear in the hotel when the player creates a town with 100% of a certain interest. The 6 Uber Sims are: *Amazing Daryl (Fun) *Chancellor Ikara (Tasty) *Hopper (Cute) *Mel (Spooky) *Samurai Bob (Studious) *Star (Geeky) In addition to these 6, there are also 6 exclusive new characters available in the PC version. They are all Commercial Sims and come in the hotel at either Star Level 3 or 4. *Alexa Lexington *Cedella *Natalia Roshmanov *Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey *Terry Toymender *Wendalyn In total, there are 86 sims in MySims for the PC. Glitches There is a known glitch in the PC version that causes a Sim to clone themselves. The glitch is caused when a Sim is moved into town, moved out, and then moved in again. Many players find this to be helpful rather than annoying, because they can dress up the cloned Sim so they look like two different Sims, making the town seem like it is more populated than it actually is. However, the clone Sim can revert to their original clothing. If you kick out a Sim who is affected by the clone glitch, the clone comes out and walks away. Therefore, when the actual Sim comes out, you still have one in your town. This means that your town is more populated. The only issue to keep in mind when doing this glitch, is that the game can only process and hold data for a limited number of sims, so when multiple "homeless" sims are introduced, it can delete the sims that actually live in your town. In my experience, when I created more homeless sims, when I went into sims that lived in my town, they would never appear, and there would be no way to make them appear, because in a sense, they have been forgotten by the game, because the homeless sim still lives in the town, so it deletes other sims, because it cannot process more than the set number of sims it was programmed to have in it. This has just been my experience in the past, so keep this in mind when attempting, and completing this glitch. Exclusive essences This is a list of the exclusive new essences included in the PC version (though some can be found in future games). They are all found in the Gardens. *Banana *Bat *Bat Fish *Beta Fish *Cube Puzzle *Dragon *Electric Eel *Freezer Bunny *Fruit Pie *Goby *Kitten *Microscope *Penguin *Pinwheel *Puppet *Raven *Robo Fish *Rubber Ducky *Salmon *Telescope *Textbook *Tuna *Uber Shiny *UFO Trivia * This was the only MySims game to be released on PC. * This was the only MySims game that was region free (Besides the DS games) and could be played on any system (Such as a US game being played in a UK PC). This was changed with MySims SkyHeroes as the PS3 version is region free. * This is the 2nd Sim game to require a Service Pack. The first was SimCity Societies and the 3rd being The Sims 3 and The Sims Medieval. * This game and MySims SkyHeroes are the only games that are not Nintendo Exclusives (MySims Kingdom through MySims Agents are Nintendo Exclusives as they are only released on Wii and DS).}} Category:Game Version Tabs